The Secret Life of Greg Sanders
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Who would have ever thought that Greg Sanders was a dancer at a gay club? How will the CSI and the other little lab rats take the news? Greg slashed with lots of people.
1. Part 1: Sex Magnet

The Secret Life of Greg Sanders

Part 1: Sex Magnent

Greg wondered down an alley untill he reached a red door. He pulled out a key, then unlocked and opened the door. He was instantly greeted by a rush of loud music. He walked in with a wide grin spread across his face. He was in a locker room. He spotted a group of men dressed provocativly in leather straps and other such items. "What's up bitches?" Greg asked cheerfully as he approched the group of men.

The men turnned around and smiled when they saw Greg. One of them ran up to Greg and hugged him. "We missed you on the night shift Greggy."

"Hey guys get over here, Greg's back!" One of the other guys hollered.

Not too long after Greg was surrounded by guys greeting him and welcoming him back. "Chill out guys, it's not like I don't ever come back. I still come back on my days off of my other job."

"But it's boring when you're not here Greggy." Said the man who had hugged Greg earlier. "You never did tell us what it is that you do."

"I like to seperate buisness and pleasure boys. The only way you're finding out is if we run into each other while I'm on the job. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." Greg kissed the guy that called him Greggy and went to his locker.

Greg simled as he opened up his locker. Being here gave him a sence of belonging. If he didn't love working at the crime lab so much, he'd still be working full time here. He may do wild and crazy things with Nick and the other guys at the lab, but here he was a legend. Here he was the best. He was the hottest, wildest guy in the best gay club in Las Vegas. He was the Cathrine Willows of the gay community.

He dressed in skin tight leather pants that laced up the legs, no shirt, leather gloves that went up his arms -had no finges and laced up-, a looped nipple ring, and a black jewl stud in his right ear. He delled his hair in wild spikes, applied black eyeliner, and topped it all off with cherry scented -and flavored- body glitter, he also put some of it in his hair.

In the corner of his eye Greg saw a younger man watching him dress. He had never seen the guy before. He looked younger than Greg, and pretty cute too. Greg smiled and turnned around. "Hello, I'm Greg Sanders... are you new?"

"Y-yeah." The guy said suddenly looking flustered. "Um... I'm Liam." He wouldn't look Greg in the eye, which made Greg more and more curious.

Greg got up close to the younger man. "You look nervous Liam. Is this your first time?" Liam nodded. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Liam said nervously. "It's my first time preforming in front of a large crowd like this."

Greg put his hinds on Liam's shoulders and started to massage him. "You need to loosen up. You have talent or they wouldn't have hired you." Greg forced Liam to look him in the eye. "If you freeze up at any time, just get my attention and I'll make you look hot." Greg kissed Liam softly on the lips. "You just need to learn how to present yourself. Be more open. Don't be afraid to just go up and kiss somone."

"You mean like this?" Liam asked and pressed his lips against Greg's. He then proceded by slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth and Greg accepted it generously.

They broke apartand Greg grinned. "That'll do for now, but you're going to have to prefect your technique."

"Hey Greggy-" The man from earlier walked back towhere Greg and Liam were and saw them together. "I see you've met the new guy."

"Watch and learn." Greg said soft enough for only Liam to hear. He walked up to the other guy and instantly enveloped the man's lips with his own. He then pinned the guy against a table and leaned him over so that ther were practically laying on the table, their lips still locked. Greg then pulled away, leaving the guy stunned. "What is it that you wanted Michael?"

"I- I was just going to say that it's almost time to go out." Michael said nervously, Greg had that effect on people.

"Thanks babe." Greg said walking away. He stopped when he came to Liam. "I can bring the best to their knees begging for more. So like I said, if you need any help come to me. Everybody dose." He then walked away to join the other guys.

"So, what do you think of Greg?" Michael asked Liam.

"I think I'm in love." Liam said with a childish grin.

"Don't fall too hard, Greg's a heartbreaker. I think he likes someone from his other job.

"What dose he do?"

"No one knows. He's very mysterious."

"Gather 'round boys, it's showtime!" Greg called throughout the locker room.

-

Greg walked out onto the stage in a seductive manner and got the attention off all of the men in the room. There was a fairly large crowd tonight. Greg smirked in delight as one of his favorite Marilyn Manson songs began to play. He swung around a pole playfully as the others filed onto the stage. Greg wasn't paying attention to the others now. All he was focused on now was the crowd, his body movements and of couse, the music. The song was 'Dope Hat'.

_I peek into the hole  
I struggle for control  
The children love the show  
But they fail to see the anguish in my eyes  
Fail to see the anguish in my eyes_

Greg held onto the pole using his right leg and bent back. A man in the crowd offered him a twenty, and he reached out for it.

_I scratch around the brim,  
I let my mind give in, yeah, yeah  
The crowd begins to grin_

Greg rubbs the twenty down his chest and slides it into his pants, keeping eye contact with the man who gave him the money. Then he pulled himself up and walked to the edge of the stage

_But they seem to scream when darkness fills my eyes  
Seem to scream when darkness fills my eyes  
It's no surprise_

"Today's your lucky day boys. I'm joining you on the floor tonight." He grinned at the sound of the cheers from the crowd.

_Fail to see the tragic  
Turn it into magic_

Greg did a backflip off of the stage. He then fell into a man and kissed him hard on the lips.

_My big top tricks will always make you happy  
But we all know the hat is wearing me_

The man wrapped an arm around Greg's waist and slipped a few bills down his pants. Greg then slipped away and moved on to the next guy.

_My bag is in the hat  
It's filled with this and that  
My vision's getting fat  
The rabbit's just a monkey in disguise_

He danced around rubbing against people, allowing them to touch him. He accepted the money that they flashed in his direction and rewarded them for their contrabution.

_Stars and pills and needles dance before our eyes  
They will bite the hand  
If it is slower than  
The quickness of their scrutinizing eyes_

A man sitting at a table waved a hundred dollar bill and Greg made a beeline towards him. As Greg made to grab the bill, the man brought his arm back behind him. Greg knew what he wanted. Greg straddled the man and pressed his bare chest against the man's as he reached out for the money.

_during the guitar solo in the background  
You never know you never know over there  
I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you that's right  
You  
Never  
Know  
What's over there_

The man ran his free hand down Greg's back then kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Greg's mouth. Greg allowed the kiss to linger for a couple of seconds before he backed away. He quickly scanned the room and saw Liam. He looked nervous and was surrounded by a few guys. Greg rushed to the rescue.

_Fail to see the tragic, turn it into magic  
My bag of tricks will always make you happy  
But we all know the hat is wearing me  
Chicanery will always make you happy  
But we all know the hat is wearing me_

Greg rushed into the crowd and pulled Liam close to him. He pushed the younger man against the stage and pressed his lips against Liams. Greg ran his hands over Liam's body and could feel the men watching the two of them hungerly.

Then without warning the doors of the club burst open and there was gun fire. Several people dropped to the floor, while others stood there like deer in the headlights. I ducked down and protected Liam while he held onto me tightly.

"Everybody down now!" One of the men hollered pointing a gun at the crowd. There were police sirens going off outside. "Listen up. We have been running from the police all night and you lucky boys get to be our hostages."

Damn it, it's one thing when a gun is pointed at me, but all of these people? I have to do something. Greg thought. "Do you need so many hostages?"

"Who said that?" One of the other men asked.

Greg stood up slowly. "I did. Do you really need so many hostages?"

"Why shouldn't we?" The man asked

"Because." Greg started saying cautiously. "You couldn't possible look after all of us, now could you?"

"You're just trying to save your own ass."

"I swear I'm not. In fact, I planned to stay behind anyway. I was only going to suggest that you allow our customers to go free, along with one of our employees. It would be much easier for you to manage.

The men discussed this with a guy that looked to be their leader while a couple others watched the doors and the hostages. After a while the men turnned their attention back to Greg. "Fine, which one of your boys will be leaving with them?"

"I want Liam to go, he's new to the job and I don't want anything to happen to him." Greg helped Liam off of the floor.

"We'll allow that only if you come over here and sit with our boss. He's taking a liking to you."

Greg glanced over at the boss. He was a fairly attractive man, but he smoked. That was a major turn off. He eyed the boss, watching him take a seat at a table near the door. He took a large drag of his cigarette and smirked at Greg. Greg let out a sigh. He was willing to do anything for his friends. "Deal."

Geg and Liam walked to the front of the room. Before Liam and the hostages were set free Greg gave Liam a message. "Find Captain Brass. Tell him that I am in here. He knows me and he knows to contact the right people for this." The truth was that he was only worried about what CSI would get this case. The only person he trusted to keep his secret was Grissom and Brass knew this.

"Greg, what about you." Liam asked with a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. I can protect myself. The only thing that matters to me is the safty of you and everyone else." Greg said trying to comfort his younger colleague.

"Please be safe Greg." Liam said. He kissed Greg softly and quickly on the lips before he left with the customers.

Greg waited untill every one of them were safely out of the building befor approching the boss. "You requested me, what would you like?"

"You are very calm and put together for someone who could die at any moment."

"I'm used to being threatened. It happens at least once a week at this job. Don't go thinking that I'm not scared though, I am. I've just learned to control my fear."

"Well then my brave little suductor, have a seat." He said patting his lap, a grin spread over his face. Greg hesitated before he reluctantly slid onto the man's lap. His hands wandered all over Greg's body. "Show me what you can do pretty boy." He said playing with Greg's nipple ring.

Greg thought about his situation for a second, then decided to do what the man said while investigating him. Greg shifted so that he was straddling the man. His eyes scanned the man's face and neck, taking in anything that he could use to ID the man if he got away. He wrapped is hands around the man's waist and let their lips connect. He let his hands wander over the man's body to make sure he wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest or anything like that, he wasn't. He slipped his tongue into the man's mouth and the man asulted Greg's mouth with his own tongue.

Greg's hands travled down to he man's pants. There was a hand gun in the front and what felt like a wallet in the back. Greg managed to somehow get the wallet out undetected. He moved his mouth from the man's to breath, and the man moved his lips to Greg's neck, where sucked and nipped at Greg's tender fleash. Greg peered over the man's shoulder, gasping occasionaly, and pulled out the man's ID. The then managed to return the wallet.

The man inhaled Greg's scent. "You smell sweet, like cherries. Dose my little cherry have a name?"

Greg slipped the ID into one of his gloves. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The man chuckled. "Call me Tom."

"Well then Tom, my name is Greg." Greg made to kiss him again, but Tom stopped him.

"Sorry Greg, but I'm the dominant male here. I'll take over from here. Is ther anywhere more secluded we could go?"

Greg's eyes widened. He knew what Tom had in mind. "Let the rest of them go and I'll do it."

Tom laughed. "You make it sound like I'm giving you a choise. No, no Greggo. You're my little toy tonight."

"I refuse to be treated like a whore." Greg snapped.

"I know, I'm ot going to treat you like a whore. I'll be really nice to you, really gentle. You're precious Greggo. I treat precious things very delicately."

Greg shot off of Tom's lap. "Never call me Greggo again! Only my friends can give me pet names." _Only Nicky can call me precious._

"Are we a little fiesty Greggo? I like that." Tom reached out for Greg, but Greg swipped the hand away and turnned his back to Tom.

A few second's later a shot rang through the building. A bulled zoomed past Greg, grazing his cheek, and hit a man across the room. "Michael!" Greg yelled and tried to run to the injured man.

Tom grabbed Greg and held the gun to his temple. "No one refuses me Greg, no one. Now, unless you want to be humiliated in front of your friends, show me where we can go to be alone."

"T-there's a locker room on the other side of the stage." Greg said, the fear now showing in his voice.

"Good boy, lead the way."

As soon as they got into the locker room Tom pinned Greg against the wall. Greg squirmed around trying to get away, but Tom's grip was too strong. Tom licked Greg's cheek. "You taste deliciously sweet." Tom wispered seductivly into Greg's ear, then flicked his tongue against the ear. Greg shuddered as the tongue rubbed over his skin, as it violated him.

Greg tried to push Tom off of him, but To m grabbed Greg's wrists and pinned them over Greg's head. He positioned himself so that he only had to use one hand to keep Greg's hands pinned up, then with his free hind he began to play with Greg's nipple ring. Tears welled up in Greg's eyes, he had never been so terrified in his life.

The sound of gunfire made Tom pull away from Greg. He was turnned away from Greg, his handgun held loosly in his hand. Gregtook this opritunity to lunge at Tom and try to knock the gun out of his hand. When it didn't fall out Greg bit into his arm, causing Tom to finaly drop it. Greg kicked it across the room and Tom grabbed Greg by the hair as he went for the gun. Tom then pulled a knife out and put it to Greg's throat.

"Nice try Greggo, I bet you wern't expecting a second weapon. Now, let's go get that gun." Tom forced Greg to cross the room so that he could retreive the gun. They could hear voices and people scurring around in the other room. "Do you know another way out of here Greg? If you don't I'll kill you right her and now."

"T-there's a door in the back of the room." Greg said. "It leads into an alley."

"Good, you're comming with me."

"Why?" Greg asked fearfully.

"Just in case I come across some resistance." Tom said. "And I'd like to finish what we started."

After they exited the building they found themselves surrounded by cops. "Lower your wepons or Greg dies." Tom warned. The cops immediatly lowered their guns. Greg recognized a few of the couple of the cops which included Brass. Greg could just barely make out Grissom who was at the end of the alley next to his Tahoe.

"Let the hostage go." Brass said.

"Yeah right, like I'd do that. He's my ticket out of here. Let me go, then I'll send him back to you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Brass questioned.

"What choice do you have?" Tom asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh god, please let me go." Greg begged, his voice choked with tears.

"I will if they let me leave." Tom wispered to Greg. "I'll take you with me, have a little fun with you, then give you back."

"Please don't do this." Greg said with a small shaky voice.

"Be glad I plan on giving you back. I could keep you. I bet you wouldn't be missed at all if I didn't return you. How much of a life can a stupid whore have anyway?"

"I'm no whore." Greg said, his voice full of both hatred and fear.

"Let him go." Brass said again.

"Do I hear an echo?" Tom mocked. "If you let me go, I let him go. But only when I'm sure that I'm safe."

Greg saw Brass close his eyes and let out a sigh. He had given up. "Let him through." He told the other cops. "I don't want Greg to get hurt."

"Good decision. If anyone tries anything, I will kill him." Tom slowly began to walk both himself and Greg down the alley. It took Greg a couple of seconds to realize this was the same side that Grissom was down. To his releif, Greg didn't see Grissom anywhere. "I can't wait to taste you again Greggo." Tom wispered seductivly in Greg's ear.

"Please stop calling me that." Greg said in a distant voice.

Then, not even a minute after they stepped out of the alley way there was a gun shot. The knife thatTom had against Greg's throat skim across his skin as Tom fell over, bringing Greg down as he fell over on the smaller man. Greg looked up and saw Grissom standing over him, his gun pointed at Tom.

The cops rushed down to them and pulled Tom off of Greg. Grisson brushed past them and helped Greg up. Greg threw his arms around Grissom and started crying. "I was so scared Grissom."

"It's alright Greg, you're safe now." Grissom said trying to comfort the younger man.

Greg let go of Grissom and wipped away his tears. Grissom took off his jacket and put it around Greg. They then began to walk around to the front of the building. "So, this is what yo do on your days off."

"Yeah. You don't think any less of me do you?"

"Of course not, Cathrine used to do this kind of stuff and I still have respect for her. You shouldn't be any different."

"I guess. So... was this the first time you've ever shot someone?"

"Yes. I didn't want to think of what that man could have done to you if I hadn't."

"Thanks." Greg mumbled. He pulled the ID he had stolen from Tom and gave it to Grissom. "I managed to get this from him earlier." Grissom took it from Greg and stared at it for a second before putting it in an evidence bag.

As they reached the front of the building Greg was met by Liam. Liam hugged Greg and kissed him, Grissom looked away nervously. "I was so worried about you Greg. They told me that man had a gun to your head. Wait a mini\ute, you're bleeding. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Liam, it's just a small cut. How is Michael doing?"

"They took him away in an ambulance, but I think he'll be fine."

"Greg, do you want a ride home?" Grissom asked.

"No thanks Grissom, I can handle it from here." Geg replied.

"I'll see you tomarrow night then." Grissom said.

"See you then. And Grissom, please don't tell the others."

"Your secret is safe with me." Grissom said and walked away.

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

"He's my boss." Greg replied.

"Dose that mean that you're a cop?"

"No, I'm a lab rat."

"A lab rat?" Liam questioned.

Greg chuckled. "Let's go get changed. I'll explain it more over dinner. That is if you're hungry."

"I'd love to." Liam said.

"Great, it's a date." Greg said grabbing Liam's hand. "Don't worry about paying, I have ore than enough."

-

-

A/N: This will have several parts to it. In each part it will have a CSI or Lab Tech finding out about Greggo's secret life outsid of work. I hope you all liked Part , Part 2 is already written and should be posted soon. Please R&R. Tell me what you liked. What you didn't like. What you would like to see next. I just might use it, you never know.


	2. Part 2: Brass's Story

Part 2: Brass's Story

Grissom had called Brass in to ask a question that he had been pondering ever since he learned what Greg did off of the clock. "I have a question for you Jim."

"What is it Gil?" Brass asked.

"How long have you known about Greg's 'secret life?'" Grissom asked.

"About three years now." Brass answered. "He told me not to tell anyone."

"Exactly how did you find out?" Grissom asked

"That's a bit of an embarrassing story, for both of us." Brass said. "But I guess I'll tell you."

-Flashback-

I had been working on a double homicide for the past week and I had finally gotten a solid lead. Unfortunately it led me to a gay club. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gays, it's just that I am strait.

After I was in, I started asking people who worked there if they knew our suspect. A few gave flat out no's, while said to ask Greg. Of course, how was I to know that they were talking about Sanders? The only description I got wasn't really a description at all. "You'll know when you see Greggy." Was the reply.

So I waited around, looking for anyone that might stand out. Which might I add, was very hard since the place was already pretty wild. Lets just say that if I had been out on a drug bust, my arms would be pretty full.

My body stiffened as I felt a pair of hands on my back. The young man who had touched me swung around and made a move as though he were about to kiss me. Then, as if he were punched by some invisible force, he let go and fell to the floor. I looked down and saw Greg Sanders.

Greg looked horrified and had a hand clasped to his mouth. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. What are you doing here Brass?"

"I'm working on a homicide and it led me here." I said helping Greg up. "Apparently you are the person to ask in this scene. I have a suspect that has been known to hang around here. We hasn't been able to get anything on the guy."

"What's his name?" Greg interrupted.

"Maxamillion Haberkorn." I replied.

"Max... I think he's here tonight. What do you need from him? I can get anything from DNA to a confession."

"A confession would be too obvious. DNA would be nice but I'd also be willing to accept any information that would point to him." I paused. "And Greg, please be careful. I don't want you to be our next victim."

"Don't worry. Max wouldn't kill me, he likes me too much." Greg said with a wink. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

-End Flashback-

"So he was you mysterious informatent." Grissom said.

"Yeah and I've been using him for several cases since then. I feel sort of bad about it though. It's almost gotten him killed several times. But he just shrugs it off and acts like it's no big deal."

"Greg continues to amaze me." Grissom said. "Brains and beauty, a killer combination."

"Let's just be glad that he's on our side." Brass said. Grissom nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I am so glad I made this chapter so short, after the last one I thought my finger's would fall off. Part 3 is for all of the Nick/Greg slashers and a tiny bit Nick/Warrick. 


	3. Part 3: Happy Birthday Darling Nicky

Part 3: Happy Birthday Darling Nicky

"It's a slow night don't you think?" Michael asked Greg. Michael had to switch from dancer to bartender after what happened to him a month ago.

"It's because of the storm." Greg said taking a drink of his rum and coke. He had been working all night and was taking a short break.

Liam walked over and sat next to Greg. "Hey Greggy! Guess what? We've got a birthday boy in here tonight."

"Really? Where?" Greg asked. Liam pointed to a guy with dark brown hair who was dancing with a black guy. As soon as Greg saw the men he spit his drink out and started laughing. "Oh my god! I had no clue that they were gay."

"You know them?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I work with them." Greg said getting up. He walked over to the men and when he was just a few feet away he called out too them. "Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. This is the last place I'd ever expect to see the two of you."

Nick and Warrick stopped what they were doing and looked at Greg in horror. Nick finally spoke up. "Greg... uh... what are you doing here?"

"I work here." Greg said now standing in front of the older men. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, uh... it's kind of... uh..." Nick was having problems stringing together a sentence.

Greg laughed. "It's ok Nick, you're in a gay club. So are you two here as a couple?"

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you married Warrick?" Greg asked.

"We're getting a devoice." He mumbled.

"Don't be shy here guys, or is your odd behavior we are co-workers? Just keep in mind taht since I work here, I'm gay too. In fact, the only strait person her is Jen and she's the DJ." That seemed to make guys relax a little. "Tonight's your lucky night Nick."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Birthday boys get a special treat. You're lucky I'm working tonight, because I'm going to rock your world." Greg motioned for Liam to come to him. "Tell Jen to play Darling Nicky and when you're done, occupy the birthday boy's boyfriend for me." Liam nodded and ran off to the DJ's booth. "Warrick, I want you to promise me that you won't get jelouse. This is what I am hired to do after all." Warrick nodded absent mindedly. Shortly after Liam pulled Warrick to the side away from Nick. The old song soon ended and a new one began.

"Don't be afraid to have fun Nicky. What happens here stays here, I won't tell a soul. Here I am not your goofy little lab rat, I am a dancer."

"Alright." Nick said nervously.

_I knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess you could say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
Masturbating with a magazine  
She said how'd you like to waste some time  
And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind_

Greg danced provocativly around Nick, grinding his hips against his older friend and rubbing his hands across Nick's chest. Greg curled his fingers around the bottom of Nick's shirt and started to lift it up. Nick grabbed Greg's hands to stop him. "Whoa Greggo, what are you doing?"

"My job." Greg answered simply. "Now let me continue."

_She took me to her castle  
And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices  
Everything that money could buy  
She said sign your name on the dotted line  
The lights went out  
And Nikki started to grind_

Nick let go of Greg's hand and Greg stripped the shirt off of him. Nick shuddered at the feel of Greg's bare skin against his own. The sensual touches from his younger friend and the feel of Greg's hips grinding against his own was starting to make Nick hard.

_Nikki_

Greg nipped at Nick's nipple, causing the older man's breath to catch in his throat.

_The castle started spinning  
Or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell you what she did to me  
But my body will never be the same  
Her lovin' will kick your behind  
Oh, she'll show you no mercy  
But she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show you how to grind_

Greg smirked and pushed Nick against the stage, leaving the older man no room to excape. Greg staroked his tongue down Nick's abdomin and across his pant line. Nick gasped and tried to supress a throaty moan but couldn't. Greg rose back up slowly, his body rubbing against Nick's.

_Darling Nikki_

Greg's hands rubbed up Nick's inner thighs, making the other man squirm as Greg got close to Nick's erect penis.

_Woke up the next morning  
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over and all I found  
Was a phone number on the stairs  
It said thank you for a funky time  
Call me up whenever you want to grind_

Greg leaned over Nick, his lips garazing over the Texan's cheek. He flicked his tongue against Nicks ear and nipped at it. All the while he was swaying his hips to the musig, making Nick shudder and moan. "Damn it Greg, stop being such a tease." Nick said breathlessly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Greg wispered seductivly.

_Oh, Nikki, ohhhh_

"Oh God." Nick groaned as Greg thrust his hips against his own.

_come back Nikki, come back  
Your dirty little Prince  
wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind_

"Greg I can't last much longer." Nick panted.

"You get excited way too easily Nicky." Greg chuckled. "I can take you somewhere privit and releave you of your tension." Greg wispered seductivly, licking the rim of Nick's ear.

"Yeah, let's go. Now." Nick said a little too eagerly. He seriously didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

Greg led Nick to the back of the building where they had recently added a new room. The room in question was not at all cheap to rent out. It was furnished with a bed, lit with candles and a couple neon lights, and there were several 'toys' to play with as well. There was one way to get in free and that was if you were with an employee, and that employee was usually Greg.

Greg gave the room gaurd a wink. "Lover boy got a bit excited. I'll try to be quick."

The gaurd opened the door for Greg with a grin on his face. "Take your time Greg."

As soon as they were in, Greg pushed Nick down on the bed and removed the Texan's pants and boxers. Greg's mouth enveloped Nick's erect penis and it wasn't long until his firey seed erupted into Greg's mouth. Greg didn't allow himself to spill a drop of the salty liquid. To him it would have been an insult to his abilities and that could never happen.

After Greg was finished he looke up at Nick and licked the salty remains from is lips. Nick pulled Greg up to his now naked body and captured the younger amn's lips with his own. From that moment Greg knew that tonight was going to go so much farther than a blowjob. However, he felt a little bad for Warrick, the man would be deprived of Nick all night.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yay, Greg is my lovable little whore... but that just means that everybody loves him.

For those of you who are curious, the song is Darling Nikki from Prince.

I hope you all liked the smutty-ness of this chapter. Foreplay I am pretty good at. However sex scenes I suck at... no pun intended. I am attempting one in my covenant fic - Obsession... that is why Ch. 12 is taking so long.

well... tell me what you think


End file.
